Confesiones: Keru, no TK
by Yaken
Summary: Daisuke se confiesa a Hikari, ¿Pero a Takeru siquiera le importa? ¿Porque actúa tan diferente? TAKARI


Hola, este es mi segundo Fic, se que el primero no fue bueno (no creo que este sea excelente, pero al menos mejor n.n) asi que espero y este les guste.

Ni Digimon o alguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me perteneces (si así fue hubiera habido más takari u.u), solo la historia ^^.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que esto este sucediendo!, ¡no me crees! ¡¿Cierto?!"

"Daisuke, es solo que no creo que lo que sientes por mi es 'amor', más bien pienso que es algo pasajero"

"pero… ajj, ¡voy a jugar futbol!"

Todos los niños elegidos se habían reunido para celebrar la recién entrada de Miyako a la universidad, había pasado tiempo desde que eran capaces de reunirse todos de nuevo, Izzy tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo arreglando computadoras en el negocio de un amigo; Taichi se había convertido en el entrenador de futbol en un equipo de niños y Daisuke al enterarse de esto se unió rápidamente; Yamato continuaba con las giras de su banda; Sora atendía la florería de su madre, Jyou seguía estudiando como siempre; Mimi había regresado de EUA y ahora se encargaba de un pequeño proyecto que se le había ocurrido, este tenia el propósito de convertir a las mujeres mal arregladas en señoritas deslumbrantes y este estaba teniendo mucho éxito; Miyako estaba dando asesorías a estudiantes para reunir puntos extras en el universidad y Ken para pasar tiempo con ella, hacia lo mismo; Iori seguía entrenando kendo; Takeru seguía en el equipo de basquetbol de la preparatoria y se acababa de unir al de Odaiba; Hikari se encontraba en un pequeño curso de fotografía, así que Hikari era, de todos, la que más tiempo libre tenia, por ello se había encargado de realizar la pequeña reunión en su casa.

"¡wow! Daisuke realmente se entristeció ¿Que le dijiste Kari?"

"Nada Tai, sólo lo que pienso, pero creo que si le afectó" Hikari de verdad pensaba eso, no podía entender que alguien se sitiera atraído hacia ella de esa forma, ¿Cómo alguien puede decir que te ama y no conocer las pequeñas cosas que te gustan? Como tu película favorita, tu sabor preferido de helado, tu grupo favorito de música, era su mayor sueño para el futuro, su comida favorita, el objeto con lo que no puede vivir… todo eso no lo sabia él y era algo que le molestaba hasta cierto punto.

"¿Como puede decirme que me ama?"

"¿¡QUE!?, ¿te dijo que te ama?"

"Si, pero ahora que lo pienso debí decirle esto de alguno otra forma, tal ves después, o quizás…" "¡Ese maldito! Ahh deja que lo encuentre, no va saber ni que demonio sucedió" Taichi no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¡¿Cómo ese pequeño mocoso se le había declarado a su pequeña hermanita?! ¿Qué acaso quería morir?, y sí, el ya sabia que se encontraba atraído hacia Kari, de hecho TODOS lo sabían, pero ¿Que la 'amaba'? No, no lo permitía, nadie podía amar a su hermana sin su consentimiento. Pero para mala suerte de Hikari, Taichi había gritado todo y el tamaño de su casa era como para que al menos se oyeran en la calle de enfrente con su volumen de voz y así comenzaron a llegar a su habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se encuentran bien?"

"¿Como pretendes que me encuentre bien Sora cuando me entero que Daisuke le dijo a Hikari que la ama? ¡Dime! Aah, solo deja que lo agarre..."

"¡¿QUE?! ¡OMG! ¿Eso te dijo Kari?"

"Shh ¡ya Tai! Deja de gritarlo, y no le vas a hacer nada a Davis porque no te doy permiso, ¿Ok?, ven Miyako te explico todo afuera"

"Jaja que TU no me das permiso a MI, claro pequeña"

"¿Enserio eso ocurrió?"

"Sí Yamato, ¿puedes creerlo?"

"Pues si tomamos en cuenta de quien estamos hablando creo que se podría decir que era su siguiente paso, es decir, ya ha hecho de todo ¿no?"

"Sí, pero eso no le-"

"Bueno chicos siento irme en un momento así pero tengo entrenamiento así que adiós"

"¡No!, ¡no te marches!, ¿no quieres hacer un pequeño plan junto a nosotros?"

"Lo siento Tai, pero creo que ya estoy grande para las 'venganzas' jaja bye chicos"

"Aah ¡como quieras!"

Takeru salió del cuarto de Hikari para dirigirse a la puerta, topándose con ella en la sala "lo siento chicas pero tengo entrenamiento y me tengo que marchar, otra ves muchas felicidades Miyako y suerte Hika, adiós" y sin más se marcho.

"Ad…dios"

"Bueno Kari,¡cuéntame!"

"Ah sí, bueno ya sabes Daisuke me llamó y me pidió que habláramos en privado así que nos fuimos a mi habitación, ya estando allí se puso muy nervioso y empezó a caminar de una lado a otro hasta que finalmente comenzó a hablar…

[Flashback]

"Hikari lo que te voy a decir es algo muy importante, bueno, al menos para mí, y confío en que tú también lo pienses así; yo… ¡te amo!" ella no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo esto, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿De verdad?, le creía que la quisiera, que le gustara, pero… ¿amar?, ¡¿AMAR?! ¿Tan a la ligera se tomaba el decir ese tipo de palabras?.

"Davis, ¿tu realmente te sientes así? es decir, ¿sabes la magnitud de estas palabras?, el decir 'Te a-"

"¡No puedo creer que esto este sucediendo!, ¡no me crees! ¡¿Cierto?!"

"Daisuke, es solo que no creo que lo que sientes por mi es 'amor', más bien pienso que es algo pasajero"

"pero… ajj, ¡voy a jugar futbol!"

[/Flashback]

"¡Wow!, pobre Davis, o sea tu sabes que él no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero creo que realmente lo heriste, digo, no es tu culpa, pero al parecer si le afecto mucho".

"Sí lo se, necesito hablar con el, ¿no es cierto?"

"Tal ves deberías darle un poco de tiempo, ademas tú tienes que ordenar bien tus pensamientos, ¿ok?"

"Sí claro, y tam-"

"Chicas, Sora, Mimi y yo nos vamos a casa de Yamato, si necesitas algo me llamas, ¿esta bien?"

"Claro"

"Kari, lo siento pero Jyou y yo también no vamos, voy a ayudarle con un programa en su computadora"

"Y yo tengo clases de Kendo, gracias por organizar la reunión Kari, nos vemos"

"Bueno ya que todos se van, también nos iremos Ken y yo, así que ya no te preocupes por nada, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, ¡Gracias a todos por tomarse un pequeño momento y venir! Adiós".

Ya una vez que todos dejaron su apartamento fue a su cuarto a descansar, pero en lo único que lograba pensar era en la pequeña declaración, recordaba perfectamente todos y cada uno de los gestos y palabras de Davis; era lo ultimo que quería así que se levanto y se fue a la estancia, allí se acostó y se dispuso a ver la tele, sin embargo no había absolutamente nada en ella, o tal ves era el hecho de que no se podía concentrar, ¡tenia que hacer algo!, tenia que encontrarlo y hablar con él, explicarle todo y tal ves de esa forma podría hacerlo sentirse mejor, la forma en la que se alejó, ver sus ojos tristes; esa no había sido su intención…

"Tengo que encontrarlo, dijo que iría a jugar futbol, tal ves este en el parque…" Hikari no soportaba ver de esta forma a Davis, lo apreciaba demasiado como para herirlo de esa forma, pero de verdad que la había sorprendido, y a decir verdad le molestaba un poco que tomara todo tan a la ligera.

Kari fue directo a las chanchas deportivas pero no lo vio, no se encontraba allí, así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la zona forestal; sabia que no era nada probable que lo encontrara haya pues no le gustaba jugar donde no hubieran porterías ya establecidas, pero al menos tenia que buscarlo por todos los lugares que pudiera; mas no lo encontró, sin embargo era él…

"¿Takeru?..." ¿que hacia allí?, no lo comprendía, dijo que tenia practica, pero sólo esta sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, "Realmente yo no le importo mucho ¿cierto? Cuando el oyó todo simplemente se marcho sin decir nada, sólo me ve como su mejor amiga… yo… lo quiero tanto, pero no puedo hacer nada; ¿tengo que actuar como si nada?" sin más caminó hacia él, pero él seguía mirando al infinito como si no estuviera poniendo atención a nada de su alrededor.

"Hola Keru pensé que estarías entrenando"

"sí, se suspendió, al entrenado le surgió un compromiso, ¿buscando a Daisuke?" Kari se había sorprendido, ¿Cómo lo sabia?.

"Amm sí, ¿lo haz visto?"

"Vas a decirle que lo sientes, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero no se encuentra en las canchas, no se donde pueda estar"

"Vamos al Digimundo"

"¿Qué?, no creo que se encuentre haya"

"Lo se, yo tampoco lo creo, ¿Vamos?"

No lo entendía, ¿T.K. quería ir al Digimundo solo con ella?, no, no podía permitirse pensar eso, ya todo estaba aclarado, solo eran mejores amigos, eso era todo, tenia que dejar de tener sus pequeñas fantasías.

"No creo pode-"

"vámonos, haya platicamos" Takeru no la dejo terminar de hablar y la agarro de la mano llevándola a su casa que se encontraba a solo 1 calle, al entrar a su cuarto Takeru encendió el monito, abrió la puerta y entraron.

"Ta…keru, ¿Estas bien? "

"Claro, ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar?" pero sin escuchar su respuesta le soltó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, Kari automáticamente empezó a seguirlo.

"Keru-kun ¿Enserio estas bien?"

"¡Claro!, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Bueno, es solo que…"

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Enserio!, sólo quería…. alejarme un poco, ya sabes; quiero algo de tranquilidad"

"Oh" no tenia nada más que decir, no era común que T.K. actuará así, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, caminaron cerca de 40 minutos en completo silencio; hasta que repentinamente Takeru se detuvo.

"¡wow! esta vista es asombrosa; ¿no lo crees?"

"¡Claro que sí!, no recuerdo haber venido por este lugar, ¡la laguna es bellísima!" era genial volver al Digimundo y encontrarse con nuevos lugares, sobretodo junto a él…

"Una vez vine con Patamon aquí, en ese momento me imagine que te gustaría conocer este lugar, ¿Estuvo bien?" era extraño para ella el tan sólo imaginarse que él, Takeru Takaishi hubiese pensado en ella en un lugar tan bello como ese.

" ¡Claro que sí!, gracias…". Se encontraba impactada, su imaginación estaba volando así que los 2 quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos hasta que T.K. hablo.

"¿Alguna vez te has pensado en el futuro? ya sabes; cosas como '¿A que me dedicare?', '¿Con quien estaré?' "

"Sí, lo he hecho, ¿Te preocupa algo respecto a eso?, espera ¿Dijiste 'Con quien estaré'? ¿Haz pensado en quien podría ser tu futura esposa?"

"No tanto que me preocupe, es sólo qué… amo el basquetbol, lo sabes pero, el escribir, el tener la libertad de crear mundo maravillosos con tan sólo una pluma es asombroso; sin embargo, todos me dicen que tengo un futuro brillante jugando por eso tengo algo de miedo de abandonarlo y no tener dinero" rápidamente ella se dio cuenta que él había ignorado su ultima pregunta, no sabia la razón pero no lo molestaría más.

"Keru, ¿Te importa tanto el dinero?"

"No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que siendo escritor no siempre tendrás éxito, si tus libros no son buenos o si lo son, no importa si las personas no se dan cuenta de tus escritos; es algo muy complicado"

"¿Pero no te das cuenta que siendo jugador te puede pasar lo mismo?, todo se trata de la pasión con la que haces tus trabajos, he leído tus novelas y son increíbles; tienes muchísimo talento para las 2 cosas, solo tienes que elegir algo que te llena el corazón" se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, realmente ella creía eso, cuando amas tu trabajo lo haces de la mejor manera y eso es lo único que importa.

"¿Qué llene mi corazón?, ¿Algo o alguien?" esto ultimo lo había dicho como un suspiro, sin embargo ella había alcanzado a oírlo, ¿Así que de eso se trataba?, ¿Sobre esto era?, ¿Por eso estaba actuando así?; él estaba enamorado, al comprender esto Hikari se sintió más herida, sólo la veía como amiga y además estaba enamorado de otra.

Los 2 volvieron a quedar en silencio, Hikari viendo el lago y Takeru el cielo; se estaba haciendo cada ves mas oscuro, pero no sólo porque el sol se estuviera ocultando, sino también en parte el cielo se estaba nublando cada vez mas rápido; Takeru estaba tan metido en su mente que no se dio cuenta de esto hasta…

"Oh por Dios, Hika ve el cielo"

"¡Tenemos que irnos, va a caer una tormenta!"

"No creo que lleguemos, recuerda que caminamos mucho, además seria muy peligroso, pronto oscurecerá por completo, y recuerda que algunos Digimons salen cuando esta lloviendo, cerca creo que vi una pequeña cueva; podemos quedarnos allí hasta que todo este seco"

"¡¿QUE?!, ¡debes estar loco!, ¡no nos podemos quedar aquí!, todos comenzaran a preocuparse por nosotros"

"Hika, escucha, sin intentamos llegar a la puerta ya será muy tarde y no seremos capaz de ver nada, es mejor buscar la cueva y quedarnos allí con alguna fogata"

"Keru, ¡no quiero quedarme aquí!" estaba comenzando chispear y al poco rato empezaron a oírse relámpagos, los detestaba le daban miedo y por ello acostumbraba abrazar a Tailmon o a cualquiera que estuviera cerca; lo ultimo que quería era que él la viera en esa situación.

"Claro si yo fuera otra persona tal ves sí ¿no?, haz lo que quieras Hikari" hacia mucho desde que Takeru le había gritado, ¿Qué le sucedía?, ¿Por qué se estaba comportando con ella de esa manera?

"¡¿A que te refieres con eso de que si fueras otra persona?!" Ahora ella se encontraba muy molesta, ¿porque le había gritado?, ¿Por qué eras así?

"¡Sabes a que me refiero!, ¡si quieres ir a buscarlo adelante!" y sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había visto la cueva, pero un pequeño susurro lo detuvo, fue muy nítido, casi como si no quisiera que nada lo oyera…

"Pero no se a que te refieres"

Se dio la vuela fue a abrazarla "¡Lo siento Hika!, lo siento mucho, no pretendí gritarte, perdón si te herí, lo lamento" sus ojos estaba heridos, no había sido su intención gritarle, simplemente se le escapo de sus labios.

"Claro, perdón por no hacerte caso, vamos a buscar la cueva"

No tardaron mucho para encontrar y al verificar que estuviera libre de Digimons, entraron.

"Tenemos que hacer una fogata"

"Pero no creo que podamos encontrar madera seca, ya todo debe estar mojado"

"No ha llovido tanto, creo que puedo encontrar algo; vuelvo en un rato, no te muevas de aquí" se marchó dejándola pensando; no había tenido mucho tiempo en pensar; en el momento en que él le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera había quedado en shock y cuando menos lo espera allí estaba él, abrazándola amablemente; ¿Por qué estaba cambiando tanto de actitud?; cada ves se estaba volviendo más helado, la lluvia esta haciéndose muy fuerte y Takeru no regresaba.

"¿Por qué no regresa?, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!"

La lluvia realmente estaba fuerte, podía sentir las gotas chocando bruscamente con su espalda; aunque no se sentía como lluvia, eran como pequeñas piedras golpeándola una y otra vez; ¿Dónde se encontraba metido Takeru?, se estaba empezando a preocupar, no lo veía pues todo estaba muy oscuro ¡¿Dónde estaba?!.

"¡HIKARI!, ¿¡HIKARI ERES TU!?"

"¿Keru?, soy yo ¿Dónde estas?, ¡no puedo verte!"

"¡No te muevas! ¡Voy para allá!"

Gracias a Dios lo había encontrado, lo último que faltaría seria el perderse uno del otro; no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego con ella, los 2 se encontraban perfectamente mojados, sin embargo parecía no importarles pues Takeru llego y la abrazó.

"AAH, pensé que no te encontraría, ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Lo siento, es sólo que no regresabas y me preocupe, quería ver si estabas bien"

"Pero te dije que no te fueras Hika, vamos rápido a la cueva, ya estas toda empapada"

"Sí" mientras corrían hacia su refugio Hikari no pudo evitar el sentirse alegre, le gustaba mucho cuando él se preocupaba por ella, sin embargo en el fondo sabia que sólo lo hacia por la linda amistad que tenían pues era imposible que sintiera algo más por era, ya que si así fuese el caso él al menos hubiera intentado algo hace mucho tiempo; pero esto ya no le importo mucho, pues estaba sintiendo los cálidos brazos de Takeru en sus hombros, estaba tratando de protegerla de la lluvia, pero su mente flotaba; sí el basquetbol tenia otro uso aparte de el de entretener o enseñar el jugar en equipo y una gran prueba de ello eran ese grande par de brazos bien formados; se encontraba tan metida en su pequeña fantasía que ni cuenta se dio de cuando o en que condiciones llegaron al lugar anhelado; es mas, si no fuera por que Takeru la llamó jalándola un poco del brazo ella seguiría pensando en lo mismo.

"HIKARI"

"Ah lo siento, ¿si?"

"Jaja ¿en que pensabas? Te digo que estas toda mojada, te vas a resfriar sin no te secas rápido pero toda la leña que estaba medio seca se termino mojando cuando la lluvia se puso más fuerte, ¿Qué podemos hacer para que te seques?"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien"

"Recuerdo haberles dicho a Sora y a Taichi que cuidaría de ti son importar qué, no pienso defraudarlos, menos sabiendo la reacción que tendría tu hermano"

"Sabes que no es tan malo contigo, y eso ya fue hace muchos años, ya puedes olvidarlo" Hikari no quería que Takeru se encontrara forzado a cuidarla; sin embargo el pensar que él la podría proteger siempre le agradaba para quedarse muy bien incrustado en su corazón, pero no lo haría, no era su deber, él debía preocuparse por si mismo y por la persona que estaba amando.

"Suenas como si no quisieras que te proteja, ¿Ya no puedo hacerlo?, ¿Ya no quieres?"

"Keru, ya paso tanto desde eso, gracias por todo este tiempo, pero creo que podemos avanzar"

"No me respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿Ya no quieres que siquiera me preocupe por ti?"

"Suenas como si te hubiera dicho que ya no quiero tu amistad, sólo digo que no tienes que tenerlo como una obligación sólo porque mi hermano y Sora te lo pidieron, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme"

"¿Piensas que lo hago por obligación?, sí lo hago como algo que TENGO que hacer, pero no por obligación, Hika tu significas mucho para mí; por favor no me pidas que deje de cuidarte, cuando no te estoy contigo en las únicas personas que puedo confiar es Yamato y Taichi, y el que no andemos alguno de nosotros cerca de ti me pone ansioso, sí pudiera confiar en Daisuke siempre estarías protegida ya que te sigue a todos lados, sin embargo es el ultimo al que te dejaría como protector"

"Gracias por preocuparme por mi, pero… recuerdo una ocasión en la que me dijiste que no debería depender de Taichi si quería madurar, ya comprendo a que te referías, ustedes no van a estar siempre allí, llegara el momento en el que tenga que vérmelas por mi misma y creo que tengo que aprender desde ahora"

"Te entiendo perfectamente, pero en aquella ocasión no me refería a que tenias que dejar de depender de Tai, sino que no era el única del que podías depender"

Takeru la estaba mirando fijamente, ya no había vuelta atrás, se podía ver la intensidad de sus palabras en su mirada, sin más se acercó a ella y la sujeto de las manos.

"Ese día estaba tan preocupado, primero te vi casi desaparecer en la clase y cuando trato de encontrarte simplemente no te hallo, cuando logro descubrir donde estas empiezas a decir cosas como te irías y que Taichi siempre te protegía, que lo necesitabas; simplemente no te diste cuenta de cuan asustado estaba por ti, ¿Que se supone que te dijera? 'sí Kari, solo confía en él, es el único que se preocupa por ti'… tus palabras me hirieron mucho"

"Keru, siempre haz significado mucho para mi y confío en ti, tu siempre has estado allí para mi cuando lo necesito, que puedo decir, eres mi mejor amigo, gracias"

"Siempre he estado allí, pero sólo como tu mejor amigo ¿no?"

Takeru no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso, la soltó de las manos y se dio la vuelta, se encontraba molesto y triste, ¿Por qué lo trataba solamente como mejor amigo? ¿No podía ver otra faceta de él?

"¿A que te refieres Takeru?"

"Ja, ahora soy Takeru y no Keru"

"¿Eh?"

"Siempre me llamas Keru, siempre lo haz hecho y siempre me gustó el que me dijeras de una forma tan linda y sólo a mí, pero supongo que ahora no seré el único con un lindo apodo, ¿no? Ya hiciste el de Daisuke creo, ¿Cuál es? ¿Dai?, ¿sukkie? ¿Babe?"

"¡¿Porque estas actuando así?!"

Hikari no podía creer la actitud de T.K., se encontraba nuevamente frente a ella pero ahora con una actitud tan arrogante, algo inimaginable de él.

"¿No te gusta mi forma de ser?, supongo que tendré que pedirle consejos a tu novio si quiero que me sigas hablando"

"¿De que novio hablas?"

"De Daisuke, oí que se te declaro con un 'Te amo' "

"¡No es mi novio!"

"¿Y porque no?, pasan tiempo juntos, te hace reír, te es fiel y… te ama"

"Porque yo no lo amo a él, además no creo que realmente sepa que es el amor, el amar a alguien no es sólo por como luce, tienes que conocerlo profundamente, conocer sus defectos y virtudes, tener paciencia y esperar a que siguiera te vea, y si el destino se encarga de separarlos ser fuerte y estar feliz por su vida, sentirse alegre al ver que esta con alguien a quien quiere, sin importar si eso significa perderlo para siempre; aceptar sus manías e impulsos, siempre apoyarlos y mostrarles el camino del bien, sólo así puedes amar a alguien"

Takeru podía sentir la pasión con la que Kari hablaba, esto lo hizo ponerse serio, tenía una duda…

"Suenas como si amaras a alguien, ¿Es así?"

"Sí"

Y con esa sola palabra el mundo de Takeru se derrumbo, ya la había perdido, pero no dejaría que se fuera sin que al menos ella lo supiera, dio lentamente unos pasos hacia ella, la tomo de las manos e hizo que ella acortara la distancia, la miro fijamente y comenzó a hablar.

"Antes de que me digas algo más como quien es él o cuan feliz te hace, por favor déjame hablar primero;… nos conocemos durante mucho tiempo, nos tenemos confianza, nos apreciamos y queremos lo mejor el uno para el otro, ¿cierto?"

"¡Claro!"

"Ok… dime, ¿sólo piensas en mi como tu mejor amigo?"

"¿C-co..mo que sólo mi mejor amigo?"

"Ya sabes, como 'nunca podre quererte en alguno forma distinta', ese tipo de sentimiento"

"Pero… "

"Siempre supe que eras especial, siempre llena de luz y felicidad, contagiando la alegría a cualquiera que estuviera a tu alrededor; sin embargo cuando enfermaste no podía creer que fueras tan frágil, desde ese momento me di cuenta que tenia que protegerte, pero no porque alguien me lo pidiera y tuviera que quedar bien, lo supe porque el sólo imaginarme que te apartaras de mi lado me dolía; cuando los días de aventura terminaron y nos tuvimos que separa me puse muy triste, ya no te vería, pero sabia que Taichi se encargaría muy bien de ti; luego nos encontramos otra ves, habíamos crecido tanto, no pensé que te vería de nuevo, pero allí estabas, te habías vuelto muy hermosa; pero para mi desgracia tu hermano no era el uno que cuidaba de ti, Daisuke me causo muchas molestias, principalmente porque nunca se separaba de ti, se podría decir que tenia celos de él, pero al parecer tu no le hacías mucho caso y eso renovó mi confianza, además habías comenzado a llamarme 'keru', amaba que lo hicieras; por ello no te mostré mis profundos sentimientos, tuve la gran idea de esperar ¿Por qué espere? Porque no quería que te sintieras incomoda a mi alrededor sí esto no era reciproco, así que me detuve a mi mismo con todas mis fuerzas, los días de los nuevos niños elegidos también terminaron pero no con ello nuestra amistad, a mi parecer se fortaleció, seguimos saliendo juntos cosa que a Daisuke no le agrado y siéndote sincero, pensé que ya te había ganado, oh… gran error…

Furia, tristeza, dolor, angustia; esas fueron algunos de las emociones que sentí, él se te declaro primero. ¡No podía soportarlo!, ¿Cómo había permitido que eso ocurriera? Fui tan estúpido, por ese motivo me fui de tu casa, luego te encuentro en el parque buscándolo para decirle tus sentimientos, ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar cuando me dijiste eso?, creí que le corresponderías, por eso te invite aquí, al menos esperaba que vieras esa laguna conmigo, con siempre lo imaginé…"

Los 2 se habían quedado sin palabras, Takeru había sacado todo de su corazón para que Hikari pudiera observarlo cuidadosamente, era duro para él que ella no dijera absolutamente nada, pero Hikari se encontraba sin aliento, todo lo que él le había confesado era nuevo para ella, no entendía como había sido tan estúpida, jamás había notado todo eso.

"P-por eso hoy estabas actuando así…"

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención el enojarme contigo… me sentía tan dolido de tan sólo pensar que probablemente mañana estarías con él y no conmigo, que lo besarías y te olvidarías de ser mi amiga, nunca volveríamos a vernos y cuando a así fuera, me ignorarías; realmente me sentía triste"

"Jamás haría eso, significas mucho en mi vida"

"No sabes la alegría que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando dijiste que no amabas a Daisuke, pero ahora sé que es alguien más… mientras tu seas feliz… eso me basta"

"Sí, amo a alguien más"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por aquellos ojos ámbar, recorrieron rápidamente todo su rostro y cayeron suavemente en el piso, otros azules lo observaron todo y comenzaron a acercarse.

"No llores, perdón por herirte, pero no me arrepiento de confesarlo, esto-"

"T.K., yo te amo a ti"

Los pequeños enamorados se encontraban helados, ella se había confesado también, jamás pensó que él la amara de la misma forma que ella a él; y él no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, siempre lo imagino pero no sabia que iba a hacerlo sentir de esta forma, rápidamente el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lentamente de acerco a ella, estando a 3 centímetros de distancia él susurro "T.K. no, Keru" y sin más sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos sus labios se unieron unos con otros lentamente hasta el momento en el que se encontraron completamente sin oxigeno, una vez detenido su pequeño momento estos se miraron fijamente y compartieron un pequeño y dulce beso, sellando con ello su amor eterno.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado^^, el beso trate de hacerlo dulce pues no me gusta leer historias "fuertes", soy niña buena^^, igual gracias a aquel que lo haya leído; Review? please?:)


End file.
